


Drabbles (McChekov)

by Haileyst



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate universe - Demigod, Angst, Awkward First Times, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drowning, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Memories, Past Lives, Pining
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haileyst/pseuds/Haileyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Krátké texty o 100 slovech a méně na ship McChekov inspirované hudbou. (Drabbles jsou jak dokončené tak i nedokončené.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Florence and the Machine - No Light, No light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato drabble není dokončená.

Jim měl dilema. Viděl, jak se Kostra i Čechov trápí, ale kdyby do toho nějak zasáhl, nejspíš by je od sebe roztrhl navždy. Což on opravdu nechtěl. Od jejich hádky u transportéru uběhlo už pár dní, ale oni dva jakoby se vůbec neusmiřovali. Kostra své pacienty děsil víc než obvykle, Čechov dnes na alfa shift řekl Suluovi, ať se jde vycpat a vůbec… Skoro celá posádka jako by to vycítila a držela se od nich dál. Ale to se Jimovi prostě nelíbilo. Mají být jedna velká rodina, ne? Alespoň byli. Vzdychl. Ale když je nechá na pokoji, nikdy se to nevrátí. Je to jako noční můra


	2. DBSK - Mirotic

Bones tomu nemohl uvěřit. Jak dlouho to může někomu trvat, opravit něco takového jako komunikaci? Pavel se na něj omluvně usmál, a i když je to vážně krásný úsměv, nespraví to to, že už hodiny poslouchají boybands z dvacátého prvního století na stoprocentní hlasitosti. To by odradilo i Klingony. Pavel se znovu naklonil nad počítačovou buňku a něco si pro sebe zamručel. „Aha! Mám to!“ zakřičel vítězně a ještě víc se nahnul. Zato tenhle výhled by to mohl spravit, pomyslel si Bones a raději se vrátil ke své práci. 


	3. Colorblind - Counting Crows

Krev. Všude spousty krve. Myslel si Pavel Čechov a snažil se zklidnit svůj dech. Lepkavá, hustá teplá hmota. Tak proč nemá barvu? Na obličeji cítil něčí dotyk. Byl příjemný, ale Pavel dál panikařil. „Já nevidím! Nevidím ji. Je… bezbarvá…“ Kostra si ho přivinul na hruď. „Spravím to, přísahám. Spravím. Je to dobré, držím tě.“ A už nikdy tě nepustím.   „Dva k transportu, Enterprise!“ 


	4. Thorn in my Side – Crash

 

Člověk by řekl, že si doktoři zvyknou. Vidět krev, vidět lidi umírat. Ale ne, na to si nikdy nezvyknou. Také něco potřebují, potřebují podporu v těch nejtěžších časech. Pokud někoho nemají, tak se sesypou jako domeček z karet a už je nikdo nedá dohromady. Kostra dlouho takovou osobu neměl. Jim byl dobrý přítel, ale na tohle nebyl. Ale teď má Pavla. A ten se k němu nikdy neotočí zády. Nikdy neodejde a pomůže mu nespadnout do depresí. Pomáhá mu přežít. Což je víc, než mu zatím kdokoli  dal.


	5. Glitch Mob - Fortune Days

Sledoval obrazovku počítače, na kterém se míhala dvě červená světla. „Máte volno,“ řekl do mikrofonu a odemkl pomocí kódu „dveře“ do trezoru. Skoro viděl, jak se mladík zakřenil. „Hikaru, podej mi tu skobu.“ Leonard se zamračil. Měli jen popadnout ty papíry. Jim se vedle na židli zasmál.  Cosi cvaklo a na liště mu zablikal e-mail. Na obrazovce se vyloupla fotografie přímo uvnitř sejfu, jak Hikaru a Pavel balí věci do tašek, zatímco se houpají na provazech, které jsou jejich jediným únikem z něj. „Dělá si srandu.“ Neměl starosti s tím, že by ten e-mail někdo vysledoval, na to byl až moc dobrý v tom, co dělal… ale že mu to v té černé slušelo. Jim rozpoznal jeho výraz ve tváři a znovu se zasmál.

„Za hodinu jsou tady. Kromě peněz budeš mít i ten hezkej zadek. Zatím se soustřeď na práci!“ McCoy po něm hodil smrtícím pohledem a fotku smazal. Ale ne dřív, než si ji uložil do mobilu.


	6. Silver Lining - Hurts

Venku se stále míhaly výboje elektřiny. Leonard to neviděl, ale cítil. Ošetřovna byla plná zraněných inženýrů, kteří při tom výboji byli blízko jádra. Už tři zemřeli. Scottyho museli z ošetřovny vyhodit, jakou měl starost, protože to byl on, kdo tam nebyl a kdo tomu mohl zabránit.

„Další dva!“ zakřičela jedna ze sester, v tom hluku si nebyl jist, která. „Poručík Harrison z vědeckého a praporčík Čechov!“ Kostrovi se málem zastavilo srdce. Co tam ten kluk vůbec dělal, sakrapráce? Je navigátor, pro boha! A je mu osmnáct, pomyslel si s těžkým srdcem a okamžitě k němu přiběhl. Pavel se na něj usmál. „Nic to není doktore. Budu v pořádku.“ Bones si to nemyslel, ale dal se okamžitě do práce. Zachrání ho, určitě…


	7. OneRepublic - Stop and Stare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tato drabble není dokončená (a taky ji nikdy dokončit nehodlám).

Pro jednou to byl tichý večer. Všichni byli sice vyčerpaní, ale to ticho za to stálo. Normálně to tak nebývá. Jim Kostrovi nikdy nedá klidný večer. Ale teď --- Leonard se potichu odebral do koupelny a rychle se vysprchoval – sonická sprcha sice nenahradí vodu, ale stačilo mu to. Když se vrátil zpět do kajuty, ten pohled se nezměnil. Pavel ležel jen v pyžamových kalhotách u něj v posteli, stočený do klubíčka s úsměvem , kudrliny mu padaly na tváře – měl by se ostříhat – ale…. Ten výhled byl podivně, krásně… klidný. Kdyby šel zastavit čas, zastavil by ho tady, když se k němu lehl a… 


	8. Poets of the fall - Dreaming Wide Awake

Pavel byl příjemný, ale to jen do té doby, kdy jsem ho vídal jen v drogerii jen jednou za dva měsíce. Ale teď, když měl částečný úvazek v recepci před mou kanceláří a já ho každý den viděl, když jsem šel do práce a z práce…

Cítil jsem se vinný. Nejspíš jsem si to nechtěl tehdy přiznat, ale o jeho krásných úsměvech jsem snil už roky. Jak? To sám nevím. Ale jednou jsem se vzbudil ze snu, který jsem míval už od dětství a uvědomil si, že ta zlatá tvář, která se na mě tvářila z té (futuristické) (středověké) (fantastické) místnosti, byl On. Byly to noční můry, vždycky tam zemřel a já nedostal šanci s ním promluvit.

Rozhodl jsem se, že tentokrát to nepropásnu. Ráno přistoupím k pultu, oslovím ho a… za tenhle moment rád zaprodám i duši ďáblu.


	9. PJO au (1) - Leona Lewis – I Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part from mini serie of drabbles based on my own idea on tumblr - http://haileyst.tumblr.com/post/64304137510/demigod-au-it-took-some-time-yes-but-after-few

Jim nervózně pohlédl přes okraj a zahlédl Pavlovo tělo, jak mizí pod hladinou. Zvedl obličej k obloze a zamumlal: „Prosím, nenechej, ať mě tvůj bratr utopí…“ Ušel tři kroky dozadu a rozeběhl se, ale těsně před krajem ho kdosi zastavil.

„Já vím, že jsi šílený, ještě si tě pamatuji z tábora, ale tohle je i nad tvé hranice.“ Ohlédl se a spatřil muže jen o několik let staršího, než byl on sám. „Sakra, kde ses tu vzal? A kdo sakra si?“ A kdyby slova byla o trochu štiplavější, než měla být, tak hej, je to proto, že jeho adoptovaný mladší brácha, který neumí plavat, zrovna zmizel pod hladinou oceánu, on stále vězí nahoře na útesech. „Jmenuji se Leonard McCoy, jsem Poseidonův syn.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: Zeus je Jimův otec, Leo je Poseidonův, Uhura je dcera Anat (egyptská mytologie), Spock je Hádův syn, Scotty je Dionýsův syn a Hikaru je syn Hekaté. Jup.


	10. PJO au (2) Jason Walker - Echo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second part from mini serie of drabbles based on my own idea on tumblr - http://haileyst.tumblr.com/post/64304137510/demigod-au-it-took-some-time-yes-but-after-few

Pavel nechtěl otevírat oči – sůl byla všude kolem něho a ta slanost mu svírala hrdlo, vecpala se tam a pomalu mu zalívala plíce. Na vteřinu měl pocit, že slyší hlas, který ho nabádal, aby je otevřel, ale zase tak hloupý nebyl, spousta mořských tvorů dokázala očním kontaktem ovládat.

Netušil kde je nahoře či dole. Vpravo, vlevo. Sever, jih, západ, východ. Cítil jen mořský proud a slyšel svůj vlastní křik, když padal dolů. Chtěl ještě jednou vidět Jima, otce, matku, někoho. Chtěl se ještě chvíli cítit naživu a obrázek jeho mrtvoly na mořském dně ho děsila. Ponořil se tedy hlouběji do sebe, nechtěl cítit Thanotovy ruce, jeho černý stín jak se mu plazí po zádech, i když je to v téhle situaci ten nejlepší přítel, jakého má.

Znovu slyšel zvuk, slanost v hrudi mu vytékala z úst a on si uvědomil, že je na břehu a muž s černými vlasy se ptá: „Hej, je tam v té hlavě někdo? Nebo jsem skákal z útesu úplně zbytečně?“


	11. PJO au (3) - Anastazia - At the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third part from mini serie of drabbles based on my own idea on tumblr - http://haileyst.tumblr.com/post/64304137510/demigod-au-it-took-some-time-yes-but-after-few

Ačkoli to nikdo z nich netušil, tehdy to celé začalo – celá předchozí léta se mohla smazat, všechno začínalo i končilo přesně tady. Bylo úplně jedno, jak si Pavel prošel všemi těmi vyčerpávajícími pohledy, kterými ho obdařovali všichni od doby, kdy zjistili, že je syn Persefony. Jako kdyby neexistovalo to období, kdy přišel do tábora Leonard jako úplně první dítě Poseidona po válce a všichni si na něj ukazovali jako na výsledek dobré práce.  
Všechno to začalo modrými rty a ironickou poznámkou. Prostě to nemohli tušit, byl to začátek naprosto úžasné cesty – a mimořádného cíle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jsem cíťa.


	12. The Flashbulb - If Trees Could Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O tom, jak se Leo a Pavel viděli poprvé - to ještě v dobách Nerových.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Z Leonardova pohledu.  
> (Muzika tentokrát sloužila spíše jako pozadí.)

Když Ho viděl poprvé, žili v Římě, jemu tehdy říkali Cornelius, byl politik a lékař. On se jmenoval Fabián. Byl to ten nejzručnější student, který mu kdy přišel pod ruku. Raději se zeptal, než aby udělal chybu a měl našlápnuto na skvělou kariéru. Ve velmi krátké době si k sobě našli cestu a život nikdy nebyl sladší.

K jejich smůle tehdy nastoupil k vládě Nero a jejich románek vzal za své, když se od Cirka Maxima začal šířit požár. Fabián unikl, ale brzy podlehl svým popáleninám. On sám poté dlouho nežil, zemřel rukou zoufalého zloděje. Tak skončila jejich první láska.


End file.
